Past and Present
by Jessica-Elizabeth
Summary: -ON HOLD- When Bella was 14 she became pregnant with Jacob Blacks child.Now at 17 years old as she is pregnant with Edward Cullens child,will she tell her Vampire boyfriend about both children or even the childs father? Warning: Teen pregnancy, cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**B P.O.V**

The painful memories of my past came flooding back to me as I lay on the tiles of my bathroom floor.

**(memories)**

It was a summer when I was visiting Charlie in forks,it was foggy,but not raining when I arived. My mother Renee had told me Charlie wanted me to go to a little party.A gathering of friends, it was a casual thing,and he would like me to come with him.I was turnig 14. 14 was the age my whole world changed...

It was at the Blacks house that the party was being held, there was a lot of people I had never meet or hadn't seen in a long time. Although none of that really mattered, there was only one person I was really paying attension to... Jacob that was my mistake.

Anyone could tell the young boy was trying to flirt with me, and being a young teenaged girl, It was my natural instinct to flirt, he was hot!

All of the kids around my age were hanging out in the garage where some of Jakes older friends were sneeking drinks in. As it got later everyone slowly began to get more and more wasted antil things were getting out of control. Me and Jake had been hooking up on the bonet of his Dad's car decided to take things up stairs. So we snuck as quietly as we could while drunk, into Jacob's room.

I don't really remember much of what happened there,but I remember the intense combination of pleasure and pain. When I woke up early the next morning with a throbbing head and combletly naked my only thoughts were to leave as fast as I could and forget the hole ordeal. Throughing my clothes on quickly I tiptoed down the stairs, wincing slightly when a stair creaked, and slowly looked around for my father. Charlie was sound asleep on couch, sourrounded by his passed out friends. Once I reached Charlie I prodded him awake wanting to escape before Jacob woke up. Stopping mid snore Charlie peeled his eyes open, looking into the bright light, he quickly shut them again, before repeating the procces with better sucess. After arriving home me and Charlie both agreed to keep the happenings of this party to ourselves, and not to tell Renee. Although Charlie thought this only meant him letting me drink, I silently told myself to neveer let my Father know I slept with Jacob Black.

Around a week and a half later I started feeling sick and Charlie sent me back to Renee. I never thought much about it. I saw Jake once again, before I started to feel sick and I could tell he remembered nothing. The knowledge that he took my vergintiy and I his made me feel immence guilt by keeping it secret yet I felt such great relief that I no one will know.

_The memories just keepet flooding back no matter how hard I tryed to stop them._

**(Past)**

I kneeled over the toilet for the second time that day emptying out my stomach and wondering what might be wrong with me.

"Bella whats wro-" My mother cut her self as a look of thoughtfullness passess over her face."It couldn't be ... Could it?" I heared Renee shake her head as if trying to clear away her memories, herthoughtful look then turns horror struck."Bella" I hear my mother say again although this time I wasn't leaning over a toilet."I'm going to go get something.I'll be back soon." She says rushing out the door. Confused I shrug my shoulders and begin to clean my teeth with my purple toothbrush.

Around 20 minuts later Renee came home. I was siting in the lounge room watching TV and knew it was her because Phil was at work and no one else had a key. Renee entered our small family roomwith a pained look on her face. My mother was holding some sort of rectangular box, I saw her pained look incresed as she look at the box clutched in her hand and... she chucked the box to me. I looked at the box in confusion. A pregnencytest. My own mother gave me a pregnency test. I looked up at my mum after scanning over the box almost in tears "I'm only 14" I hear myself say, but it dosn't sound like me. I slowly get of the couch and hug my my mum, tears running down my face. She looks at me and we both had identical masks of terror.

I slowly made my way to our white bathroom to see what lies ahead for me in my future because of one drunkin night with Jacob Black.

"Bye Nath, Mum, Phil I'll see you later" I say as I give Nathen one more hug before handing my small child to his grandmother.

"I want emails, and updates as much as possible "I say as I clamber into the taxi. "Bye mumma,I wuv you" I hear my little angle say as the taxi pulled away. I was going to Forks to live with Charlie so I can focus on my last years of school and get away from the name calling I have had to injore on a dayly basis at school.

Charlie had never seen Nathen before and I hoped it was going to stay that way, I don't think I could face him if he found out. He had heared about him but was told he was Renee and Phil's. But Nathen has always been my precious angel and no matter what was said he knew I was his Mumma and love hime very much. He's so smart and clever, he was and allways will be my world.

Nathen Alexander Black born 2003

He looks just like Jacob but has my eyes and when his hair hits the light it has a slight brownish tinge to it.

**(Present)**

I lay on the tiels of Charlie's barthroom crying silently for the past the present and my children's future...

**Ok That was my first chapter.I really hope you liked it and sorry about any mistakes!**

**I love you guys - Jess-E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**12 years later**

**Nathen P.O.V**

It has been 12 years since my Grandfather, Charlie Swan past had a heart attack, the day my mother found out she was going to have my half-sister and had come home early to see my mother on cry on the floor of their bathroom holding a pregnancey test, he had a heart attack on the forever will blame herself for that no matter how many times me, my sister and brother tell her there was nothing she could do about it.

"Nathen! get up and start paking NOW!!!"Urrr I really hate my sister sometimes!

We are packing to move to Forks.I have lived in Phonix my whole life, and so has my Charlie died my Mum moved back with me and, because of the money Grandpa left for her she could afford a small house that could fit her, me and my Brother and Sister.

We are now moving to Forks because when my siblings were born Anthony, my Brother bit her and turned her into a Vampire so Mum is hoping to see some other Vampires(and be abel to go outside).

We are also moving to Forks to find my farther because we just found out that i'm a werewolf.

So here I am packing to move into Charlies old house(that mum now also owns) and going to meet my Farther for the first time, one that doesn't even now I exist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Nathan P.O.V**

I am currently sitting in the back set of our car, waiting impashantly on my Sister Elizabeth."Sorry I couldn't fit all my clothes" Elizabeth hurriedly said trying to fit all her suitcases into the trunk of our little car. Mum sat in the drivers seat tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and humming a lullaby I didn't recognise.

Liza jumped into the front passenger seat.

I feel asleep after awhile of talking to Anthony. And woke after my body noticed it was being moved."Mum" I said sleepily trying to figure out in my half awake state why I was being moved."Sshh" mum hushed me "go back to sleep" I vaguely agreed falling back into unconsciousness...

"I don't want to wake him up, you wake him up" "no you wake him up, you remember what happened last time I woke him up" "fine but you owe me" I vaguely recognised my siblings arguing but not fully understanding what they were talking about as I was still asleep until Anthony shook me awake.

"Get up you stupid fur ball!" Oh, Anthony was soooo dead!

I slowly reached over to his arm, grabbed him and chucked him into the wall. I creaked up laughing when I opened my eyes to see him glaring at my while trying to fix his hair. Liza was laughing hysterically by now too, we eventually stopped when Tony (aka Anthony) deemed his hair presentable.

"So, where are we?" I asked as I realised I had no idea were we were."Forks" replied Tony with a look telling me I should have figured that out."Mum had the back extended out so we can all have a room" Liza had to add that. Smarty pants!

"This is your room,in the new part. My room is mums old room and Tony's is next to yours." "Breakfast Nathan"mum yelled up as I got a whiff of pancakes.

I raced downstairs inhumanly fast before digging into my food so fast a human would have chocked! "Ewwww!" Tony and Liza said at the same time, coming downstairs just as I finished with a loud burp.

"So what's on the agenda for today" I said while wiping a lazy hand over my mouth, to remove any pancake crumbs.

"Your meeting your father"mum mumble looking away from me, I froze in shock.

**Sorry I take so long to update I got really busy!**

**Love you all !**

**Jess-E**


End file.
